A USUK Holiday
by ArthurJones93
Summary: A simple Christmas that Alfred and Arthur share together. I suck badly at summaries lol. Human names used. Rated mainly for general because honestly there isn't anything bad...just a lot of fluff


It was a really cold day in December, the 24th to be exact, as Alfred F. Jones looked out at the snow that was forming on the ground. He kept thinking of one person that he really wanted to see this Holiday but what with the snow and how deep it was getting, he was afraid that the man wasn't going to be able to see him. He sighed and turned away from the window so that he can look at the fire that he had started a while ago, he put his hot chocolate down to add more wood for the fire.  
>After adding another piece of wood he turned to look at his tree that he and his lover put up together. He looked at a particular ornament that had a picture of him and his lover Arthur Kirkland in it. In the picture Alfred was holding Arthur in a big bear-hug with a huge grin on his face, and Arthur laughing slightly more than likely about the attitude of the American at the time.<br>Alfred smiled at the memory of taking the picture with the Brit. He walked back to his drink and picked it up just to stand and stare at the fire as a memory came into his mind about when he had originally asked Arthur to come to his place for Christmas.  
>"Hey Artie." The American said coming up behind his British lover. Arthur looked up at him a bit annoyed and said "Don't call me that you git, now what do you want?" He asked. Alfred ignored the comment about the name and the insult and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place this Christmas and celebrate it with me…" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a bit of a blush forming.<br>Arthur looked at him a bit surprised and a small blush came to his face, then turned his head so the American couldn't see his face and said, "I might….we'll see…if the weather isn't too bad then I might come…" Alfred's face lit up when he heard the answer and tackle-hugged Arthur and kissed him deeply. Arthur pushed him away and said, "You git! Don't do that here!" He said as a blush got even bigger on his face.  
>Alfred just kept laughing, he knew full well that they were still in the conference hall with the other nations around but none of them were paying attention so he couldn't help but show how happy he was that Arthur said yes."Good, cause I already told Santa that you'll be at my place on Christmas." He said with a huge grin. Arthur looked at him like he was crazy, "There is no such thing as Santa you twit."<br>Alfred looked at Arthur in a way that said he knew what he was talking about, "Of course there is, and I'll prove it!" Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued getting ready to head home.  
>Alfred smiled more, but his smile fell when he looked outside again and noticed that the weather was a lot worse than it was a couple minutes ago. He had pretty much lost hope that the British man would come because he knew how the Brit was, and there's no way that he would come now.<br>He sat on his couch and stared at the fire again, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the knock on his door. His mind finally caught up with him and noticed another knock at the door. He got up and walked to his door, he looked through the eye-hole and he could feel the smile coming back to his face so big that he thought his face would split in two. "IGGY!" He yelled as he tackled the Brit in front of the door.  
>They both fell down in the snow, but Alfred didn't care, he was just ecstatic to see Arthur and he wanted him to know it. "You git, what are yo-" Arthur's rant was interrupted by Alfred's lips on his. Alfred broke away from Arthur's lips and looked down at him with a huge grin on his face, "You came.." he said to his lover. Arthur blushed and said, "Of course I came you twit… I had to get your gift to you on time somehow…" Alfred smiled again at Arthur and kissed him again and said, "Would it be too cheesy to say that…all I really wanted for Christmas was you?" Arthur blushed even more, if that was even possible, and looked away and said, "Quoting songs is always cheesy…"<br>Alfred's manic grin went down to a warm smile, he bent down and got close to the Brit's face and said, "Well then…I wouldn't want it any other way." Arthur looked back as he noticed that the American got a heck of a lot closer than a minute ago! He couldn't help the smirk that came on to his face and said, "Can you get off of me now so that we can go inside and celebrate this Holiday properly together?"  
>Alfred looked at Arthur in surprise for a moment and then that manic smile was back on his face as he got up and helped his lover up. They both walked into the house and after a little while of snuggling on the couch with tea and hot chocolate while watching classic Christmas movies, Arthur looked down at Alfred who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and smiled warmly at his American lover. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was now officially Christmas, his smile stayed as he looked back down at his lover and whispered, "Merry Christmas Alfred." He kissed the top of Alfred's head and laid his head on the top of Alfred's to get some sleep before the madness of an excited American woke up for the Holiday.<p>

~~Morning~~

"Iggy, Iggy, wake up." Arthur groaned and stuffed his head further into the pillow that he was laying on, 'When did we get into a bed?' He thought to himself as he looked at the American with one eye open. Alfred was laying next to him with a huge grin on his face, he then climbed on top of Arthur and kissed Arthur everywhere till the Brit sat up and brought the American's face to his to kiss him properly.  
>Alfred kissed him back, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Alfred got up and offered and hand to Arthur, Arthur moved the blankets off of him and grabbed the American's offering hand. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to notice a huge pile of presents addressed to both of them.<br>They looked at each other and smiled, Alfred hugged Arthur then went to the tree to go look through the gifts. It was a bit later and Alfred looked in the tree and noticed a small gift, he reached for it and Arthur noticed, "What's in there love?" Alfred smiled and looked at the Brit, he held up what Arthur made out to be mistletoe. He blushed and stood up, "No! no no no no nononono-!" But it was too late, Alfred had tackled him to the ground and as he hung the mistletoe above them he kissed his lover multiple times. They finally broke apart to breath and with a warm smile Alfred looked down at Arthur and said, "Merry Christmas Arthur." Arthur looked up at Alfred and returned the warm smile, he kissed Alfred one last time and said, "Merry Christmas you git."  
>Arthur was busying himself in the kitchen making himself a hot cup of tea and hot chocolate for his American lover, while Alfred was still in the living room. He made sure the Brit couldn't see what he was about to do as he brought out a small box with Arthur's name on it and put it on a visible branch in the tree. He sat back down on the couch and waited for Arthur to come in.<br>Arthur walked into the room with the drinks for him and Alfred, when he noticed the small box in the tree and asked, "Alfred, love, what's that?" Alfred looked to where he was pointing and smiled, "Go get it Artie, and you'll see." Arthur was a bit suspicious of what his lover suggested but went to get the box anyway. He sat back down next to the American with the box in hand and looked at Alfred with a questionable look, "Open it…" Alfred said with a nervous looking smile. Arthur was curious why Alfred was looking nervous but opened the box so he would know why.  
>Arthur looked into it and saw a small black velvet box, his eyes opened a bit wider and looked over at the American. Alfred's smile got even bigger and told Arthur to look in the velvet box. Arthur opened the box and gasped as he saw a beautiful gold ring with a small emerald in the middle, he looked over at Alfred who at the moment had one of the warmest smiles Arthur has ever seen as he asked, "Arthur…will you marry me?" Arthur looked back at the ring and a huge smile broke on his face as he was one this time to tackle his lover. "YES! BLOODY HELL YES!" He lifted his head to look down at Alfred and said in a lower voice, "Yes…I will marry you..." Alfred smiled up at Arthur, he sat up and took the ring out and put it on his new fiancé.<br>They shared a passionate kiss on the couch, drinks long forgotten as they got lost in each others arms.

"By the way Iggy…" Arthur looked up from staring at his ring yet again, and looked over at Alfred while the American had a candy cane in his mouth. "What is it love?" Alfred just smile and said with a wink, "Told ya." Arthur was a little curious about what the American was talking about and Alfred then said, "Told ya Santa was real" Arthur then blushed and said, "None of today proves anything!" Alfred just laughed and went over to hold his lover from behind as they both just sat and watched the heavy snow fall outside.  
>"Guess I won't be heading home today, will I?" Arthur said while looking outside, "But I will have to sooner or later." He said looking behind him slightly at Alfred. Alfred smiled and said, "But baby its cold outside~" he started to sing, but Arthur turned around fully in the Americans arms and kissed him, "Shut up Alfred." They both chuckled and then shared another kiss to silence them both on this, the first, of one of the happiest days of their lives.<p> 


End file.
